


When in Rome

by teamfreewill_girl



Series: 31 Day Places Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewill_girl/pseuds/teamfreewill_girl
Summary: Cute Cockles moment in Rome a few days before JiB convention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Today's place is "Bar".  
> I hope you will like this little ficlet.
> 
> It's my first Cockles and my first RPF fanficiton but as long as you like it and I have fun it will be okay ^^ (I hope so)
> 
> (Thank you for the title idea to the person who will recognize herself)

It was right before JiB Convention in Italy, Rome. The entire Supernatural cast present decided to come just a few days earlier with some of their family members to have fun together at Rome before the convention. They play tourists for most of the day and even if the kids had a lot of fun they were really tired so they fall asleep the moment they get in one of the hotel room. None of them had the heart to wake up any of the kids and they didn’t want to end the day yet so they just let them in the huge bed most of them fell asleep in after checking they were all comfortably installed and in a deep sleep.  
Jensen even put a baby phone in the room so they will hear them if they woke up a little bit scared to be in an unknown environment.

When Jensen left the room with the two other part of the baby phone he put on in his pocket and gave the other to Gen before he decided to join Misha, Vicki and Danneel in the hotel bar while the others decided to have a quieter night watching a movie in the room next the kids’ one.

Once at the bar, the four of them sat and they all ordered something while they laugh and joked together.

« Mish you should really take something less strong you’re gonna have and freaking hangover tomorrow and the kids want to go to the zoo. »

Jensen pointed at Misha’s glass raising an eyebrow. Before he talked to Danneel.

« Awww! Your husband is so sweet! He takes care of me so well… »

Misha couldn’t help but put some emphasis at the end of his sentence. The four of them knowing very well the blue-eyed man wasn’t only talking about Jensen warning him for the possible hangover. The younger man just took his own glass of whiskey and drank it hiding his slight blush with his hand and glass while drinking.

They kept talking, drinking and teasing each other until the two women decided it was time to head to their room. Actually, the Ackles and the Collins had two different rooms next to each other but for that night they decided that they will all spend the night in one of the room as they hadn’t been the four of them for a long time now. Between the shots, the conventions and all usually Danneel and Vicki could always find a way to see each other and the same goes for Jensen and Misha but it was harder for the four of them.

Misha drank his second glass of whatever he chose that time probably a cocktail with vodka in it though Jensen judging by the color of it and the smell.

« You know if I really get drunk babe you’ll just have to carry me princess style in our bedroom. »

Misha teased Jensen and put his hand on the other man’s thigh going slightly toward his crotch as he gently stroked the man thigh  
The green-eyed man slightly bites his lower lip looking intensely at Misha.

« Mish for god’s sake. Not here. I’m not gonna pop a boner in the middle of a crowded bar. »

« Well I can make you pop that boner right now or you can move your ass for us to join our wives. Wanna give them a little show tonight and you’re the main part of it… »

Jensen just stood up and Misha understood what the younger man answer was. They were going to have so much fun once in the bedroom and Misha was planning to show Jensen how much he loved him during their little game.

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who manage to post Cockles smut you are my heroes I wrote the smutty part but couldn't get myself to post it... Maybe when I'll be more used to writing Cockles.
> 
> Thank you for reading !


End file.
